A hypermedium is a graphical display which contains a series of graphic and textual images which are referred to as hyperlinks. Each hyperlink typically corresponds to additional information which is available to a user of the hypermedium. For example a hypermedium display might be an encyclopedic article about flight. If the graphical display of the article includes a picture of a rocket, and if the user is able to obtain information about the engine of the rocket by selecting (typically by using a pointing device referred to as a computer mouse) a portion of the display showing the engine, the portion of the picture containing the rocket engine is referred to as a hyperlink. That is, the portion of the picture containing the engine is a link to information about the engine. The activation of a hyperlink causes the hypermedium to request a data file of the desired information from the program actually controlling the hypermedium.
When a hypermedium is used in conjunction with a network, for example the world wide web or the internet, a user on a client node on the network first accesses what is termed a home page or a web page. This home page or web page is obtained from another node on the net, termed a network server, and is displayed on the client node by a program termed a network browser or web browser. In such a case, when the user selects the hyperlink (in the previous example, the portion of the display showing the rocket engine) a request is made to the network browser for the data file containing the requested information. The network browser on the user's node establishes communication with the network node, the data server, having data corresponding to the requested hyperlink. In this case the node having information about the rocket engine contains the information required by the hyperlink.
Although hypermedium has been used to transfer information to a user in the manner just discussed, it is desirable to be able to use a hypermedium display to interactively execute applications such as database programs located on another computer, an application execution server, on the network. The present invention relates to a method and apparatus to accomplish this task.